


Touch

by Byun_bun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Jisung has a tattoo, M/M, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: Jisung wears a vibrator plug to a club, a well deserved treat after dealing with his insufferable boss all week— but of course things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 246





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those one-shots, that started as something to simple and it escalated into well this, my first contribution to the minsung tag, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned our ^-^

Jisung was more than fed up, tired of expecting other men to cater to his crippling sexual needs, the countless dating apps collecting dust in the back of his phone, untouched and piling up with desperate messages that didn't interest him enough.

He had enough, he was going to take action and make himself feel good because he deserved that much after working a shitty office job all week, nine to five, catering to his shitty, yet, utterly attractive boss.

Jisung checked his outfit over in the cracked stand-up mirror one last time, shifting his weight on his heeled shoes as he felt the black vibrator plug wiggling around at his rim. It wouldn't be that obvious? Would it? The music would mask the noisy vibrations, it was completely harmless, right? 

He straightened out his leather jacket, digging his hand into his left pocket one last time to make sure that the little black remote was in fact still there, fingers blindly rubbing over the buttons he had mesmerized for the very occasion. Ripped jeans and a loose white shirt that was low cut, showing off the edge of his tattoo that wrapped down his arm to his wrist, his hair freshly washed and straightened, dark bangs hanging just above his brow bone.

He looked good, but he was still nervous about doing something so incredibly obscene in a public setting.

The club had in fact been loud, loud enough that no one would hear the faint buzzing sound that would be coming from Jisung's ass throughout the night of dancing in the crowd of sweaty bodies.

He paid his admission and made his way over to the bar where he ordered himself a shot of liquid courage, down the jagerbomb down in a single gulp, slapping the shot glass down onto the counter and ordering a black cherry vodka cooler that he could sip on while he hovered around the edge of the dance floor for a little while, taking in the unfamiliar surrounds, it looked like any regular club. Bright lights flashing to the heavy beats of the EDM that was coursing through everyone's veins, dark booths tucked along the walls and what looked like a second room that was more of a lounge for people, countless people escaping out a backdoor with cigarettes dangling from their lips, some barely separating their mouths as they fell out the metal door behind the smokers, some kind of smoke pit that was obviously used for plenty more than just a smoke break.

By the time that he had finished the last remaining purple drops of his drink, his head was already growing warm and fuzzy, his stomach cleared of the anxious feeling that had been plaguing him all day long.

He told himself that what he was doing wasn't wrong, but he was still so worried about getting caught in the middle of his act.

Jisung shoved his hand into his jacket pocket, grasping the remote in his hand, fingers brushing over the button, searching for the right one, the lowest setting to start himself off.

He set the empty glass down on one of the tables and moved to the dancefloor, the moment he was engulfed in the layers of bodies he pressed down the first button. The vibration shocked him at first, eyes widening as he checked to see if anyone had noticed the sudden buzzing sound as if that would even be possible over the music that was loud enough to rattle at his bones.

He found the rhythm quite easily, swaying in the sea of bodies, a pair of rough hands clamped down on his hips, another tan body hovering in front of him, a woman who looked as though she would devour him but was taken away by another man grabbing her and pulling her into him, but she kept eye contact, pushing her ass further into him as she licked at her pretty pink lips. The man's hands trailed down her thigh, snaking under the short hem of her skirt bunching up the fabric past her hips. Jisung couldn't pull his eyes away, it was all so alluring and erotic, his body warming in the heat that lingers high above the sticky floors, shoes sticking in the spilled drinks and sweat.

He reached into his pocket, blindly clicking the second button, the vibrations grew more intense with a pulsing feature, the vibrator and music bleeding into each other as goosebumps grew on his skin.

A hand trailed up the inside of his thigh and he felt his heart drop, what if they noticed the vibrations, what if he was about to get caught?

His dick twitched. Did it really turn him on this much to think that he could get caught in that act of something so shameless?

The hand trailed up further, squeezing his ass and fading into the countless hands and bodies, his hips swaying desperately as if they had a mind of their own. With each pull of his hips, the toy pushed into his tightening walls.

It felt so good, so _fucking good_.

A hand gripped into his hair, fingers brushing over his sensitive neck, something hard prodding into the side of his thigh. Another woman wiggled her way through the crowd, sealing herself between Jisung and another man, her fingers brushing over the edge of his tattoo, dragging down his shirt to expose more of it, she leaned forward, lips dragging against his ear lobe.

"I love your ink," She spoke into his ear, her voice faintly muffled over the music.

"Thanks," Jisung answered, eyes fluttered as the hands-on his hips tightened pulling him back, something felt so utterly possessive about the pull, but the women looked up at whoever it was behind him and smirked, eyelashes fluttering as she leaned in and kissed Jisung, smashing her lips right into his, lip gloss smearing at the corners of his mouth, the taste of liquor heavy on her tongue that twisted inside of his mouth, pulling back and wiping the strand of spit that followed, something glimmered in her eyes as she looked back at whoever was standing behind Jisung.

The grip tightened, their hands trailing down the hem of his jeans, ending above the zipper, a calloused hand slipping under his shirt and pressed into his stomach roughly, pulling them as close as possible.

Jisung's eyes rolled back, something incredibly rock hard-pressed into him, rubbing against his ass they both moved to the music trying to keep in sync with each other.

It was so hot not knowing who was behind him, by the rough calloused feeling of the hand that trailed up his chest, it was masculine, definitely masculine.

The women's attention didn't last long, turning to someone new in a matter of seconds, the male behind ending up in front of him, but instead of touching Jisung, his eyes go to the possessive presence that was behind him.

Cracked lips pressed to the inside of his neck, a strong cologne scent filled Jisung's noise, causing him to shiver.

The rough fingers pinched at his perky nipples, the wet kiss on his neck causing him to clench his thighs together, the vibrations shooting electricity right up to the tip of his cock that felt so wet and sticky constricted to his tight boxer briefs.

Beads of sweat formed on his hairline, chin tilted upwards as he moaned. Hot and sticky, itching for the release the was edging him so drastically with the shifting of bodies, another pair of hands appeared brushing up the front of his ripped jeans, fingers tucking at the wholes, another mouth pressing against the front of his throat, sealing with his head in an upwards position, body trapped and unable to escape from the embrace.

It had to have been so noticeable, the way his cheeks were heating in a deep flush, reddening at the exotic touches, the way his lips were parted as he moaned so carelessly getting lost in the hum of the electric beat.

The song changed, a new beat appearing, the crowd adjusting and changing without hesitation, the people shifting and getting lost in one another, a crowd of adults begging to be touched, craving something that one would only consider, primal nature, something they would never speak of again when they awoke in the morning.

Jisung for one would never speak about the whorish action he had succumbed to, tired of depending on someone else for his pleasure when he could just take it for himself on the sweaty floor of animals. Monday morning he would walk back into the publisher's office with the boss's coffee, and answer to the requests that were asked of him, an office bitch used as such.

The hands gripped his chest, growling deeply in his ear, teeth nipping at his ear lobe, tongue. Jisung leaned forward, ass pushing out further into the stranger. The wet kisses on his neck burning as they bit down, suckling his skin between their teeth.

Jisung could barely think straight, reaching out and grasping onto anything that was in front of him. His hands found another pair of warm hips that were swaying out in front of him, the person backed up into him, their ass rubbing against his already aching crotch. He moaned roughly, the pleasure that raged throughout him was toe-curling at best.

Everything was just so perfect at this moment, creating the most exquisite of environments to absolutely lose yourself to the pleasure. It felt like everyone was watching him like they could hear the vibrator, and they knew that he was just so desperate to cum. It was as if they were all putting on a show just for him, so much skin and erotic

The selfish thought alone was enough to tip him overboard, the hand on his chest and stomach, the ass grinding down into his swollen cock, the cock that rubbing into his ass, pushing into the end of the silicone.

He came so pathetically, pushing himself back into the body behind him as he moaned, tipping his head back, The stranger licked up the side of his neck, kissing his neck one last time, “Who would have thought you’d be such a cute little whore?”

Jisung stilled, he knew that voice all too well.

“I thought it was you, you know, and I was just going to mess with you, but fuck you're so cute, _secretary_."

Jisung reached into his pocket, fingers trembling as he searched for the off button. It was Minho, it was fucking Minho.

His _boss_.

His fucking boss had just helped him cum in his pants like some desperate teenager experiencing their first wet dream. His underwear sticky and wet, shame building in his chest. His perfect orgasm was completely ruined as he squirmed away from the rough embrace, escaping the crowd of warm bodies.

The cold air burned at his sweaty body, the sweat drying almost instantly to his face and chest.

He was so fucking screwed. 

∆

Jisung paced outside the office doors, the towering build felt more constricting than usual, the chai tea burning at his bare palm, nose turning a soft pink from the winter air, he could just turn around right now? Call in sick for a few days, it was flu season after all.

He took a step back and stumbled back a little as a body collided into him, the familiar hand clutching into his waist to stop him from falling.

“Secretary? You’re five minutes late for work.”

Jisung swallowed, wettening his bottom lip as he sighed.

“Sorry, boss. The barista messed up your order twice this morning.”

"Don’t let it happen again.”

Minho snatched the drink from Jisung’s hand and walked away, his heeled shoes clicking on the cold pavement, not even a glance in his direction.

But, what had Jisung really expected? Minho to suddenly just care about his existence beyond being his secretary. He pulled up his scarf, breathing warm air into the cheap polyester fabric.

The day went on like normal, the yellow sticky notes piling up with messages that Minho would ultimately throw in the waste bin without even glancing at them. Minho’s weekly lunch with the border director was something that Jisung had hardly noticed or paid much attention to, but the way her heels clicked on the office floor, her manicured finger slathered all over Minho’s expensive Armani suit, it made Jisung feel something he had never felt before, possessive.

He was still marked, dark purple marks spaced out around the entirety of his neck, hopeless reminders of the way that Minho’s lips felt against his neck that night. The stupid fucking scarf on his neck that he couldn’t remove so unbearably uncomfortable. While Minho walked around carelessly, expensive and smelling rich of that cologne that had made Jisung’s heart race in the sea of bodies.

Minho glanced back at him, “Secretary, clear my afternoon, I’ll be busy.”

Jisung nodded his head, looking back down at his hand that hovered on the mouse, blinking slowly as he tried to calm himself down. It wasn’t worth getting worked up about. Minho was his boss, he needed to forget the other night.

How could Minho do that to him? Why couldn’t he have just turned a blind eye for once in his life? This was all just so humiliating and cruel. Why was Jisung the only one freaking the fuck out?

He spent the majority of the office lunch hour, calling and cancelling the appointments, clearing Minho’s schedule and working on a few of his tasks that he had been slacking on since he got to work. The blond man across from him in his glass of office, biting at his pen while he went over manuscripts, those stupid reading glasses that looked so damn good on him.

“Hey, Jisung,” Hyunjin spoke, leaning into his desk, “Want to go grab some lunch? What’s with this ugly ass scarf dude?” Hyunjin tugged down at the fabric, his lips pressing into an ‘o’ shape as he pulled the fabric back up, “Shit, Sung, how could you let someone do that to you when you work in a publishing office?”

“I wasn’t really thinking about it,” Jisung murmured, running his hand through his slicked-back hair, an awkward laugh falling from his lips. If only Hyunjin knew what had happened.

“Well, do you want to get lunch and share the juicy details?”

"We're already having lunch," Minho spoke from nowhere, two take-out drinks in a cardboard holder in one hand, a paper bag in the other.

Hyunjin looked down at Jisung, a brow raised suspiciously. It was unlike Minho to have lunch with anyone from the office, especially a secretary.

"Ah, I'll be going before Seungmin gets back from his lunch."

Hyunjin started to walk away but looked back behind him a few times. Jisung and Hyunjin both sharing the same confused glance.

"Are you coming?" Minho glanced down at Jisung quickly before stepping towards his office.

"Uh, yeah."

Jisung got up from his office chair and followed him into the glass office.

"Close the blinds."

Jisung nodded his head slowly, pulling down the blinds that he had done a hundred times, all for the same reason. Minho disliked being watched. Yet, his fingers trembled as he pulled down the blinds and latched them to the hooks that were attached to the half walls that lined the bottoms of the windows

"I don't know what you like on your burger so I got it plain with packets of every condiment."

Jisung tilted his head, "Don't you have a lunch with the board director?"

"I did," Minho nodded, "But, I didn't feel like it today, I'd rather have a cheeseburger than some fancy meal where she spends the entire time hopelessly hitting on me."

"So you just left her?"

Minho shook his head, "No, as she got in the uber, I pushed seungmin inside and sent them off together."

"Poor seungmin," Jisung spoke softly as he sat down in the seat opposite of Minho's desk, he was fond of Seungmin. Sure, he could be a little grumpy sometimes, but he was a nice presence around here.

Seungmin and Minho's fights could sometimes get pretty ugly in the office, fighting over manuscripts and authors, racing to see whose group of editors fucked up something first, competitive, but at the end of the day, they were still somehow best friends.

"Hyunjin's right, that scarf is hideous," Minho snickered, taking a sip of one of the drinks.

"Shut up," Jisung groaned, unwrapping the foil from his burger and taking a bite, too anxious to reach for the pile of condiments that Minho had placed down in the middle of the table.

Minho chuckled, "I've never heard you talk back before, aren't you scared to lose your job?"

"Mmm, I'd like to see you find someone else who deals with your mood swings so well."

Minho blinked slowly, "Hmph, one night together and suddenly you think you're above me, is that it?"

Jisung swallowed, staring down at the burger that so large it took both of his hands to hold it, "I wouldn't call that a night together."

Minho picked up his burger, "Then what would you call it?"

"I don't know," Jisung groaned, "Can't we just move past it? I'd like to not lose my job. As much as you're well you some days, I like it here."

"You're not going to lose your job, Jisung. But I don't want to move past it." Minho took another bite and set it back down onto the foil packaging, "I figured you wouldn't sit down and talk to me about it, so I thought lunch would be a nice start."

Jisung had to fight back a smile as he watched Minho nervously reach back to scratch at his neck.

"It is," Jisung nodded, taking another bite of his found, nervous butterflies fluttering around at his insides, but he felt comfortable, comfortable to say what was on his mind at least, "So what do you want then?"

Minho paused, his eyes raised up from his burger to Jisung, " _You_."

"Me?"

"Yes. But, if you don't want the same we can finish our lunch and go our separate ways, or I can bend you over my desk this afternoon."

"In the office!?" Jisung choked, setting his burger down and reaching for his drink.

"I've always wanted to," Minho looked around his office, a smirk pulling at his lips, "And you seem to like the thrill of being caught."

"So those are my only choices?"

"Do you want me to take you out on a date first?"

"No-no, I'm just saying. If I decided to think about it will it ruin my chances? Will it end with you continuing to ignore my existence?"

"Ignoring? Jisung I did that this morning so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable coming to work, you had paced outside for over a half an hour, my chai was ice cold."

"Oh," Jisung mumbled sheepishly, "I guess that makes sense."

"I have horrible people skills, Jisung, I am sure that is more than apparent, don't take my actions to heart."

"Note," Jisung nodded, "Can I ask something?"

"Of course."

"How will this change our work relationship?"

"It won't, I don't mean any offence, but just because you are cute will not stop me from doing my job and keeping my secretary on their toes."

"Okay, good. Then we'll start here by not fucking in your office, it's work hours after all," Jisung smiled, a toothy grin while picked up his burger again.

" _Touche_ ," Minho nodded, tongue running over his bottom lip while he ran his fingers through his blond hair. Obviously frustrated that he couldn't just have Jisung, right then and there the way he had planned.

Jisung chuckled, "You're not half bad, Lee know. Who would have thought you'd be a big softie."

"Don't be mistaken. You've hardly witnessed how possessive I can be."

Minho picked up his phone, typing something in and then setting it down again. Jisung's phone went off in his pocket and looked back up at Minho.

"Look at it."

Jisung wiped his greasy hand on his pants before digging into his coat pocket for his phone, a company email flashing on the screen. He clicked it, scanning over the first line and glaring up at Minho.

_"Dear, M &S publishing employees, the workday will be ending early due to building maintenance. Take care and see you bright and early tomorrow morning."_

Jisung pressed his tongue to the inside of his teeth and set his phone down on the desk.

" _Touche_."

"Would you look at that? I guess work hours are over, how the time flies."

"I guess so," Jisung spoke while wrapping up his barely touched burger, the food being too much on his anxious stomach. "Do you have something you'd like to ask, boss?"

" _Secretary_ , can you come here and discard this food on my desk so I can get back to work?"

"Yes, _boss_."

Jisung stood up quickly, grabbing his own mess and cramming it back into the paper take-out bag, he walked around the fairly large desk and leaned forward reaching for the condiments and wrappers.

Minho's hand trailing up the inside of his thigh, "On second thought, you should just stay like this for a minute."

"O-okay," Jisung breathed, pushing the bag of food away, as a hand pressed down onto his back, pushing him further into the desk. The sound of Minho's chair rolling back, sending a shiver up his spine.

"Fuck, this ugly scarf has to go," Minho growled, pulling at the cheap fabric, unravelling it from around Jisung's neck, "You looked so good the other night, with your hair down, your chest so exposed in the skimpy shirt."

"Mmm," Jisung murmured, his mind replaying the way that Minho had touched his chest, rough fingers pinching at his sensitive nipples.

"Oops," Minho breathes up against Jisung's neck, "I didn't realize that you bruise so easily."

"Mmm," Jisung hummed, pushing his ass further into Minho's crotch, "Yea, bruise easily."

"I've barely touched you and you're already so needy, so-"

"Dumb," Jisung purred, eyes rolling back.

Minho growled roughly into Jisung's ear, teeth nipping at his ear lobe, "I need to see you naked now."

Minho pulled away, removing his weight and allowing Jisung to stand up, his body just naturally undressing itself, removing his cardigan and pulling his loose-fitting shirt over his head with ease only to be trapped underneath Minho's touch again.

"You're so fucking hot," Minho groaned, his fingers trailing up from Jisung's wrist to his elbow, continuing up to his shoulderblade, a quick kiss placed to the skin between his shoulderblade and spine.

Jisung's had both of his hands holding him up on the desk, supporting his weight and most of Minho's.

"It's so hard to want to take my time with you."

"What if someone walks in," Jisung whined, "I'm sure we don't have long before Seungmin bursts into your office mad at you." Jisung stared at the door, the lock visibly not locked, they could be caught so easily, no secretary where they should be behind their desk to stop someone from entering without a meeting.

"Let him walk in, you'd probably like that hmm? Being caught with your boss bend over his desk like some-"

"Whore," Jisung slurred, "Like some office whore."

"Shit, sung, I wanna see you."

Their position changed quickly, Minho grabbing and pulling at anywhere that he could, Jisung sitting on the desk with his legs wrapped around Minho's waist, pulling him closer, grinding their crotches against each other.

"I thought it might have just been the club and the dancing that made me want you so badly, but fuck, Sung, it's just you."

Jisung pushed forward, crashing his lips onto Minho's, just wanting to shut him up for a minute, there was too much talking and not enough touching and that annoyed Jisung. He was all for dirty talk, but he didn't want that right now, he wanted to be devoured and fucked stupid by his boss.

Minho seemed to take the hint, tongue slipping past parted lips, swirling in connection with the other wiggling tongue.

They were both handsy, hands trailing and up and down each other's bodies. Minho’s tie loosened and dropped to the floor, the grey fabric pooling, the black buttons on the white dress shirt were frustrating, barely fitting back through the tight buttonhole while Jisung blindly undid them. Minho worked on the annoying dress pants that separated himself from what he wanted to palm so badly, sloppily undressing each other, unwilling to separate for even a moment.

Both afraid of the cold afterthought that would surely follow.

“Can I fuck you? I have condom and lube in my,” Minho placed a small kiss to Jisung’s neck, his attention span noticeably short, “Uh, in my jacket pocket.”

Jisung chuckled, tilting his head back for Minho to place gentle kisses down to his collarbone, kissing down to the edge of his black and white tattoo.

“Please fuck me,” Jisung groaned, thighs tightening around Minho’s waist.

Minho smiled, tongue flicking over Jisungs hardening nipple, lips wrapping around the entirety of his areola and suckling. Jisung lifted his hips, pulling his pants and boxers down past the top of his thighs, hoping that Minho would finish for him, and he did retract and pulling the pants down each leg delicately and tossing the clothes aside.

Jisung’s cock was slightly crooked, falling into the curve of his hip bone and slightly raised tummy. A beautiful bed of black well-kept pubic hair encasing the base. Minho reached for his jacket, grabbing the condom and lube hastily.

“Minho?” Jisung panicked as Minho ran his cold fingers up his inner thigh, “I, uh- wasn’t exactly ready for sex today.”

“Shh,” Minho coos, “It’s okay, don’t worry about things like that okay?”

Jisung nodded, mentally fist-pumping the air, who the hell was Minho? Some kind of gay god? Not even a comment about his pubic hair, nor any twisting of his face when the sex was spontaneous. All things that he was used to from the other men he had been within his life.

Minho broke open the packet of lube, squeezing out almost the entire packet onto his two fingers, pressing them to Jisung’s rim, smearing around the lube and coating his fingers, watching Jisung as he pushed in slowly.

“Is it okay?”

Jisung opened his mouth, eyes closing, “ss cold.”

Minho smiled, pushing his fingers in further, scissoring and retracting, pushing in and out as he leaned forward, tongue trailing up the length of Jisung’s cock.

“You’re so fucking hot, _secretary_.”

Hot was almost an understatement, Jisung with his legs spread on his boss's desk, hard and flushed, hair messed up from the hands that wouldn’t stop dragging through them roughly, neck covered in purple and red love bites, the skin tender and sore, even a little swollen.

Being reminded that he was just the secretary, made his dick twitch, beads of pre-cum pooling underneath his cock, the subtle reminder of who was in charge and who was inferior. Jisung was such a whore for degradation, but only when it came to his self-worth, but not so much in the areas of body image.

Jisung moaned, stomach caving inwards as he squirmed around the fingers, needing to just feel so much more inside of him.

“Please,” Jisung whined, “I need more.”

Minho hummed in response, removing his fingers, unbuttoning and pulling down his pants just enough for his cock to be finally freed, thick and swollen, the girth made Jisung’s mouth water, it was going to feel so good inside of him.

“Do you want to be turned around or like this?” Minho questioned while he tore open the condom packet and figured out the direction.

“Like this,” Jisung answered, his hand brushing over his abdomen while he waited, already missing the touches that warmed him.

Minho nodded, rolling down the condom, the elastic band snapping at the base. He stepped up closer again, one hand guiding the tip to the entrance of Jisung’s twitching rim.

There was resistance at first, the new girth stretching him out slowly until Minho was leaned forward, lips already parted as he groaned, “Holy fuck, you feel so good.”

The push and pull were so slow at first, driving Jisung mad while Minho moaned above him. A sweet sound that made Jisung’s stomach tightened.

“Harder,” Jisung gasped, hands slinking underneath Minho’s parted dress shirt, nails digging into the skin of his back, dragging down and upwards with each slow heavy thrust.

Minho chuckled, “How can you feel so good? It’s so embarrassing that I’m on the verge of cumming already.”

Jisung groaned, a shiver surging through him as everything clenched and tightened, ‘F-fuck, t-that’s so hot, Min.”

“You think so,” Minho huffed, placing a wet kiss on Jisungs neck. "Even with a condom on, you just feel so intense.”

"Mm," Jisung moaned numbly, his ego bursting through the seams, his big tough boss falling apart by the tight warmth of his ass. Jisung had done nothing and Minho was putty into his hand, imagine the sex they could achieve working together, not running on the pent-up frustration leftover from the club.

Minho thrusted faster, his cock suffocating with each stroke, frothed lube collecting at the base of his cock.

Jisung was moaning, head pushed back into the desk, thick strands of gelled hair falling in front of his eyes while he watched Minho with intoxicated eyes.

Minho’s moans were rough and deep, a few higher-pitched moans slipping through the cracks, his stomach glistening with beads of sweat.

“Cum inside me,” Jisung begged, “Please cum for me, Min.”

Minho grunted, a broken ‘fuck’ falling from his lips as he pressed in deeper, his cock pulsing inside of Jisung, the pulse rubbing against his g-spot. Jisung groaned, pushing his hips upwards to feel Minho deeper while his cock twitched beneath them, a knock on the door causing Jisung to cum faster than he ever had before. Heart racing as he looked up at Minho and back at the door.

“Minho?” Seungmin called, “Are you there?”

Minho smirked, placing a gentle kiss to the corner of Jisung’s mouth, “Don’t worry, Seungmin has a strict policy of not just walking in, he’s caught me jerking off before.”

Jisung’s eyes widened, “Jerking off, in your office?”

“It was only once, and it was that time that I came in while you bent over while cleaning my desk.”

“Oh,” Jisung flushed, “That time.”

“That time,” Minho chuckled, leaning forward to press a kiss against Jisung’s tender chest before pulling away, Jisung’s cum smeared against both of their tummies.

“So, dinner?”

“And sex in a comfortable bed this time?”

“Yea, that can be arranged.”


End file.
